pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akane Lovely ~Just be Friends~ Live
Idol: Akane Lovely Coord: Shy Girl Coord CC: Blue Paradise Cyalume Coord Song: Just be Friends / 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPTsgiEiehw ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Akane: *Viendo un álbum de fotos* ...¿Eh? ...Que curioso que tenga aún esta foto Kumi: Bastante curioso... Mmm~ ¿Aún lo extrañas? Akane: *Salta* KUMI! Respondiendo a tu pregunta ¡No! Que no entiendes que ni siquiera soporto su presencia! Yuriko: Y yo me pregunto entonces por que aún la tienes allí Akane: ...Se me olvida sacarla... Saben que *La saca y la tira lejos* Takeru: *Se acerca y recoge la foto* ¿La quemo? Akane: ...Solo botala...Principalmente ¿¡Son tan metiches ustedes 3!? Takeru: Das pena Akane: Lo dice el que no dura ni 2 meses en una relación Takeru: ... *C va alv* Kumi: Enserio, ¿Ya esta todo bien? Akane: Pero si ya no me importa! Yuriko: Oye, que a mi me cae mal pero la de la relación eras tu Akane: ... *Se pone audífonos y coloca una canción random* Kumi: ya perdón preguntamos mucho Akane: ... *Se levanta y se va* Kumi/Yuriko: *Visto* TwT ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ ¡Hola a todos! Sean bienvenidos nuevamente a un live n.n *Su voz se vuelve algo temblorosa pero aún así sonríe* Bueno...Será algo sentimental, algo mucho en realidad, ¡Mejor empecemos! ¡Just be Friends! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends... Ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni Wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na Kore wa ittai nandarou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku Bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana Wakatteta yo kokoro no okusoko de wa motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO Sore wo kobamu jikoai to kekka jika douchaku no kurikaeshi Bokura wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku kono sekai de akaku boku no yuitsu no katsuro Iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande sen wo nuita Koe wo karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen anten dansen hakanaku chichi ni Shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends... Kizuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni Ochita kaben hiroiageta toshite Mata sakimodoru koto wa nai sou tenohira no ue no chiisa na shi Bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama Omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita Bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da Omokurushiku tsuzuku kono kankei de kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro Aishiteru no ni hanaregatai no ni boku ga iwanakya Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga bouzen shouzen shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito koko made da mou furimukanai de arukidasunda ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ '¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! ' Esta sentada bajo un árbol de lo que se ve es una escuela, mira fijamente un cuaderno mientras dibuja unos pequeños corazones, repentinamente se acerca un avión de papel con una carta, Akane se sorprende y la abre viendo dentro una fotografía la cual se veía distorsionada, abajo de esta estaba escrita "Esta es la verdad", ella comienza a llorar y el piso a destrozarse, pero se acerca una sombra y la toma de la mano sacándola de allí, Akane vuelve a ver la fotografía y la rompe, detrás de ella aparece la sombra de un chico que alza su mano en señal de "Vamos", Akane se da la vuelta pero la lanza la fotografía rota y se va sin antes decir "Sobre eso... es mejor ser amigos" '''Heart Broken ' ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Ichido dake ichido dake negai ga kanau naraba Nando de mo umarekawatte ano hi no kimi ni ai ni yuku yo ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ '''¡Cyalume Time! *Le cae una lagrima, pero sonríe y sigue cantando* ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Koe wo karashite sakenda hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna hokorobi hodoke nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito koko made da mou furimukainai de arukidasunda Kore de oshimai sa Categoría:Live Categoría:Akane L/Live Categoría:Akane Lovely Categoría:TICK2